Zero
Zero (reincarnated as '''0² '''in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards) is the true final boss and primary antagonist of both Kirby's Dream Land 3 and Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, and the creator/leader of the Dark Matter species. It is famous for it's debut appearance's copious amounts of blood and hints of gore. In canon Zero/0² is a creature who can feel only negative emotions, such as despair, anger, and hatred, and decided to try to infest the entire universe with Dark Matter so that it would not suffer alone. Some say that Zero/0² is the embodiment of pure darkness, evil, hatred, and sorrow, which is likely to be true. Kirby's Dream Land 3 In this game, Zero is a simple, giant, white orb with a single, Kirby-sized blood-red eye (with a black pupil) in the center of its "face". It has no facial features other than its eye. It also has razor-thin slits around its eye, which can only be visible when Zero opens its slits to shoot blood at you during the final boss fight. Zero is the game's final boss and main villain. It first appears in the second phase of the final battle, which takes place in the center of the giant Dark Matter cloud (that appeared in the game's intro) known as Hyper Zone, an area which can only be unlocked by collecting all the Heart Stars of the game. Zero is fought right after Dark Matter is defeated. During the first phase of Zero's battle, Zero attacks by attempting to ram into Kirby, firing four miniature Dark Matter individuals, and even opening slits around its eye and shooting its own blood at Kirby from those slits. Zero may also fly into the background to shoot large amounts blood from the background, to which the blood will splatter on the camera. For some reason, when Zero shoots blood from the background, it shoots the blood directly from its eye instead of the slits around its eye. Since Zero's blood can harm Kirby, some may believe that the blood is poisonous or acidic. Zero's first form has a lot of HP, more than any other boss in the game, and it will take a little while to defeat him. Once Zero's life meter is depleted, Zero's eyeball will detach from the rest of its body in a very bloody and gruesome matter, and the body will float away. Then the final phase of the battle begins - Zero's eyeball will chase after Kirby in a last attempt to defeat him. Chasing Kirby is the eyeball's only form of attack. Since Zero's eyeball has very weak HP (unlike Zero's first form), it can be easily defeated in a short number of hits. Also, whenever the eyeball is hit by Kirby's Love-Love Stick, it bleeds. Once the life meter is depleted again, Zero's eyeball spirals out of control, severely hemorrhaging, and explodes in a very bloody fashion. Zero is finally dead. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards However, Zero is soon resurrected (possibly by Dark Matter) and reappears in Kirby 64 once again as the true final boss and primary antagonist. Zero is now a demonic, fallen-angel-like entity known as 0² (read as 02). In this game, 0² looks more intimidating. It's still a white, malefic orb-shaped creature with a blood-red eye, but now the body appears to be slightly smaller and shaped differently (with a slightly flatter bottom instead of completely round), the eye is now a darker red and has a black iris and a white pupil instead of simply a black pupil with no iris, and the eye itself is now much larger than its original eye (or is possibly the same size as before, and appears larger because the body is now smaller). 0² also has a halo with a large band-aid under it, a pair of large, segmented, blood-soaked wings, and a small spike/tail at the bottom of its body. Once Kirby shoots the band-aid on top of 0²'s head, the spike/tail will suddenly extend in length, turn green, and grow thorns. This is 0²'s weak point. 0² only appears near the end of the game, in the center of the planet known as Dark Star, a planet made entirely of Dark Matter, similar to Hyper Zone from Kirby's Dream Land 3. Dark Star can only be unlocked by collecting all 72 Crystal Shards of the game. Once Kirby is launched up by King Dedede to the core of Dark Star, 0² first appears in its false form - two false eyes above its barely open eye (which resembles a mouth in this form), resembling a beady, innocent smile. However, once Kirby and Ribbon form Ribbon's Shard Gun, 0² reveals its true, more disturbing form - a large, dark red eye that bleeds when attacked. Then, the battle initiates. 0² will start rapidly shooting exploding sparks from its eye at Kirby and Ribbon with deadly accuracy. 0² shoots six sparks at a time. At first, 0² is impervious to absolutely any attack, so first, Kirby must stun 0² by shooting its eye several times with Ribbon's Shard Gun. When 0² is shot in the eye, it severely bleeds from its eye, although the blood isn't very realistic and resembles red circles appearing around the eye. Once the eye is shot enough times by Ribbon's Shard Gun, 0² will flip forward, revealing a band-aid on the top of its head. Kirby must shoot the halo enough times for it to be (temporarily) destroyed. Then Kirby must shoot the band-aid, which causes severe pain to 0², causing 0² to panic and flip the opposite direction this time. Then, 0²'s weak point is revealed - a long, green, thorny cactus-like tail. Kirby must shoot the tail as many times as possible to inflict damage to 0². However, when the tail is shot by Kirby, it spews poisonous, green gas clouds at Kirby, which Kirby must avoid. Once the tail is shot enough times, it is forced back into 0²'s body, and the whole cycle repeats - 0² will continue to shoot exploding sparks at you again, and you must shoot its eye, halo, band-aid, and tail once again. Once 0²'s life meter is depleted and the tail is destroyed, 0² will explode, along with Dark Star (and seemingly along with all of the Dark Matter), ending its reign of terror on the universe for now. It is unknown if Zero will ever appear in a later Kirby game. In fanon In Kirby: Legend of the Stars, Zero is again revived in the form of Overlord Zero, created from the amassed energy of Dark Nebula. In Kirby: Return of the Squeak Squad, Zero returns once more, possessing Daroach, setting the plotline for the game. It is the true final boss, and a robotic version of it's Kirby 64 incarnation appears as the false final boss. In Kirby Fusion, he sends his shadowy minions to possess Meta Knight. When Kirby makes it to Last Stand, Zero takes on the form of a cross between himself, Marx, Magolor, and his own minion, Sword Dark Matter. He battles Kirby in a final battle. As always, Kirby defeats Zero and he starts to cripple and collapse and burn into the dark fires he was created from. In Kirby's Final Chance, he is the real cause for the return of all the bosses and the true final boss (in place of Marx Soul, in both cases) in the form of Dark Zero Soul. In Kirby And The Crimson Palace, he manages to take over Planet Popstar for the 1st time. But not as Zero Soul. Instead, as Zero Legacy. He battles Kirby once more. But as always, gets defeated. However, this isn't the true final battle. That's just 1 boss away from his right hand man... Trivia *A popular theory is that the band-aid on top of 0²'s head is where Zero's original eye used to be when it detached from the rest of Zero's body in Kirby's Dream Land 3. This is most likely to be true. *0²'s battle theme is one of the most famous Kirby boss themes of all time, and has several remixes of it. *Several people debate on how 0²'s name is written or pronounced. It's written as "0²" (Zero Squared), but pronounced as "02" ("Zero-Two"). **People also debate on how the original Zero's name is written - either written as "Zero", or "0", and it's supposed to be written as "Zero". **Many people want Zero to return in a new Kirby game as "0³" (Zero Cubed), which would be pronounced as "03" ("Zero-Three"). *In Kirby 64, if all Crystal Shards are not collected by the time Miracle Matter (the penultimate boss of the game) has been defeated, the game will end with Miracle Matter being the "fake final boss", and a different, more ominous ending will be seen (known as the "Bad Ending"), and the credits will also be different. At the end of the credits, concept art of 0² will be seen in its false form (the "smiley face form"), but in the Good Ending credits, 0² will be seen in its true form instead. **Also, in the Good Ending credits, the concept art of 0² looks different than 0²'s actual appearance in-game. In the credits, the eye is more narrow and a slightly brighter red color, and the blood dripping from its eye looks much more realistic than the blood in-game. The wings are different and they seem much bloodier than 0²'s wings in-game, and the bottom of 0²'s body is much rounder, although 0² in-game has a flatter bottom. Gallery C2.jpg|Kirby and Zero Two Kirby and 02.png|Another pic of 02 Category:Enemies Category:Canon Category:Dark Matter Category:Final Boss Category:Secret Final Boss Category:Villians Category:Kirby: Returning Legends